general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Masta (Whodunit?)
GRANDMASTA also known as Masta or Mitch is a character in The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?. He is a narcissist who believes that he is the defection of perfection, and is completely obsessed with himself. He invited his fellow Walking Dead wiki users to his mansion to get to meet everyone face to face. Events of Whodunit? Before the Murders Masta invited eleven of his wiki friends from all over the world to his house, to meet them all face to face and share a dinner in his mansion. Masta didn't include his friend and neighbor Grave on the list, for unknown reasons. Masta's mansion is covered in memorabilia of himself. He gets his friend and lover, Bloxx, to get a sex change operation so that they can be in a relationship without homo. He is obsessed with professional wrestling and Andrew Lincoln, as noted by the rooms and hallways in his house. Masta decides to have an impromptu match with a wiki user (Ghost), and came out to his theme song 'I Am Perfection'. Masta's entrance caused Kaley to urinate. After Masta quickly defeats Ghost, Kaley and Cam urinate in excitement. Masta then says hello to everyone. During the Murders Masta was thought to be the first victim to the killer, so he is not active during the murders. However, he was actually one of the killers, and killed Naruto, Cam, and Sidney before returning. Masta and his parter in crime, Ghost, set up clues to lure Grave to the viewing room, where Ghost and Masta would eventually kill him. The clues consisted of decapitating Derk, which would lead to the decapitated heads in a jar, which would lead to Masta's jar being empty, which would leave an uncommon factor between Masta, Cam, Naruto, and Sidney being that the survivors only know where Masta was killed, thus leading them to the viewing room. Masta makes his return by startling Grave and Hippo in the wrestling ring. (Issue 8) It is revealed that a returning from the dead Masta and Ghost are working together as killers. Masta notices his shoelace is untied and decides to tie it back up. (Issue 9) Death (Issue 1) Killed By *The Killer Masta is killed by the killer in the viewing room after defeating Ghost in a wrestling match. His throat is slit whilst the lights are turned off, and upon seeing his bloody body, everyone flees the room. Death (Issue 9) Killed By *Ghost Ghost betrays Masta and murders him by shooting him in the asshole, and then shoving a pipe up his anus, impaling him and wrecking the inside of his body. Ghost then throws Masta over the top rope out of the wrestling ring and into the floor. Killed Victims *Naruto *Cam *Sidney Appearances The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit? *Issue 1 *Issue 2 (Photograph) *Issue 8 *Issue 9 Trivia *Masta was originally planned to have Grave's storyline, and vice versa. This was changed due to Masta not wanting to write himself as the main character. *Masta is the eleventh person to die in the house. Category:Characters Category:Masta Category:Whodunit? Characters Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:Deceased